


Discovering Gateways

by peopleinherearewaiting



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, gateways, i love these vintage lesbians so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peopleinherearewaiting/pseuds/peopleinherearewaiting
Summary: How Patsy and Delia find Gateways for the first time. Based on a Tumblr prompt.





	

It was always a rare and special occasion when Patsy and Delia both had a day off at the same time. They always tried to make the most of these days, with walks around different areas of London, or visits to the cinema. On one such day, they had made the fairly long journey over to Chelsea to do some shopping and wander through some leafy parks. They had lunch in a quaint little café and a fish and chips dinner on a bench under the stars. Neither of them had to be at work until the following afternoon so they weren’t in any hurry to get back to Nonnatus House.

Once they had finished their dinner, Delia took Patsy’s arm and started pulling her down a side street. “Come on, Patsy,” she urged, “let’s explore for a bit. It might be months before we get another chance!” Patsy, of course, could not say no to Delia’s enthusiasm, and she had to admit that she did love Chelsea. It didn’t hold a candle to Poplar, but the posh-looking gentlemen and ladies in their fur coats and suits reminded her a bit of her parents when she was very small.

They had been walking for about fifteen minutes and were turning down yet another side street. Patsy had no idea where they were but Delia was happily taking it all in her stride, and seemed to be drinking up the sights and sounds of the city nightlife. Then they noticed something. Something both terribly familiar and yet completely out of place. Two women walked towards a green door, hand in hand, before knocking and being let in, out of their sight. 

Delia turned towards Patsy with wide eyes. “I didn’t imagine that, did I, Pats?” She quickly realised that waiting for a reply would be futile because Patsy seemed to be in her own little world, still staring at the green door that the couple had disappeared through. “Pats?” she prompted, nudging her partner slightly.

“Sorry, I- what- th-they were like us, w-weren’t they?” Patsy stammered, her nervous disbelief disrupting her speech. 

“That’s certainly what it looked like, cariad,” Delia replied. “I want to look at where they went, see if there’s a sign on the door. Do you want to wait here or are you coming with me?”

For all Patsy’s nervous energy, she couldn’t deny she felt the same curiosity that had a hold of Delia. She followed, keeping close to her love to reassure herself. As they neared the green door, they saw that there was a brass plaque on the wall to the side, announcing the door to be the entrance to ‘The Gateways Club’. Delia smiled and turned to Patsy. “If this is what it seems to be, then we might not be dancing in our heads for much longer, cariad”, she grinned.

Patsy was still anxious, but looking at Delia’s happiness lessened her worry slightly. “But what if it’s not, darling?” she asked, needing to have a backup plan in place before she went through any mysterious green doors.

“We’ll get a drink then move on,” Delia replied. “Come on, Patsy, what’s the worst that could happen?” she asked. “Actually, don’t answer that,” she said quickly, seeing the look on Patsy’s face. 

“Alright,” Patsy said reluctantly. “But drinks are on you.” With that, Delia knocked on the door which was promptly opened by a woman with short dark hair and a piercing gaze. 

“Can I help you?” she asked, looking over the ginger and brunette nurses searchingly. 

“Uh, we’re just looking for somewhere to have a few drinks,” Delia replied. “Is this that type of place?”

The lady continued to watch them, and saw how the two women seemed to draw closer, as if seeking protection and comfort from the other, while still warily maintaining enough distance to be seen as friends and nothing more, except to her highly trained eye.

“Yes, dear, you’ve come to the right place. I think you’ll fit in just fine here.”


End file.
